You
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, atau apapun tindakanmu itu… Aku tak mengerti. /one-shot / RE 6 spoilers


Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, atau apapun tindakanmu itu…

Aku tak mengerti.

Saat sosokmu hilang di balik gelapnya malam dan terangnya kobaran api, aku hanya memandangmu kosong, seakan kau hanyalah angin yang berhembus.

**You**

**Resident Evil © CAPCOM**

**Genre: (Neko nggak tahu pasti) Angst/Mystery/Drama(?)**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC, miss-type, pendek, alur cepat, RE 6 SPOILERS.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa mengerti wanita. Khususnya untuk satu orang.

Dan wanita inilah yang kubicarakan.

.

Aku menatap Simmons yang terjatuh ke dalam kobaran api. Warna merah dan oranye seperti langit sore itu membakar tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Pemandangan yang mengerikan—tubuhnya yang sudah terinfeksi _C-virus_ itu terlihat kabur dari atas sini.

Seiring dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menerpa wajahku, bara api meluap-luap menyisakan hawa panas yang seperti membakar tubuh. Terlalu banyak luka yang disisakan para monster dan makhluk-makhluk aneh sepanjang perjalananku bersama Helena. Tapi sakit ini tak sebanding dengan saat mataku menangkap sosok yang berdiri jauh—tepat di depanku.

Aku berbisik, bertanya pada diriku sendiri,

"Kau ini apa? Kenapa kau membantu kami?" bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang kurasakan tepat di jantungku. Aku miris melihatnya yang kunjung terasa semakin terkunci rapat—tak memberi kunci untuk membuka semua pertanyaanku.

Perlahan-lahan matanya beradu dengan mataku, menatapku dengan pandangannya yang tajam dan seksama seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum—seolah-olah merasa lucu dengan semua rasa keingintahuanku.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini kan, Leon?"

Kau tak perlu bertanya, Ada. Apakah aku harus kembali mengejarmu?

"Ini menarik sekali untuk ditonton," lanjutnya—jelas terdengar di telingaku.

Ia kembali pergi, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melambai, melangkah menjauhiku.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Leon? Kejar dia!" suara Helena sedikit mengagetkanku,

Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk semua ini.

"Tidak…,"

.

"Apa itu milik Ada?"

Aku mengamati alat _make-up_ berwarna putih dengan ukiran kupu-kupu yang tergeletak di tempat duduk helikopter.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku membukanya dan mendapati foto dan _file _Simmons yang lebih dari cukup membuktikan bahwa ialah profokator semua ini. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku tak menyangka Ada akan menyiapkan 'hadiah' lain. Aku terdiam sesaat, merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi berpikir lebih panjang akan membuatku semakin pusing.

Helena tersenyum menenangkanku. _Kita selamat_. Mungkin barangkali itu maksudnya.

Dengan cepat kami menaiki helikopter 'hadiah' ini. Sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kota yang mengerikan ini, aku menatap tempat terakhir kali ia berdiri.

Apa tindakanku ini benar?

Tempat terakhir kau berpijak itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku kembali menolehkan kepala—seolah ragu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

Angin berhembus kencang di perkuburan yang sangat sepi.

Aku menatap Helena yang meletakkan bunga putih di depan makam adiknya. Ia tampak sangat terpukul. Untungnya senyum lega masih terukir di wajahnya.

Hunnigan menyuruh kami segera menaiki mobil di belakang, tapi aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan langit yang tenang. Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin menenangkan diri. Menutup mata dan menghilangkan firasat buruk.

_Kuharap ia baik-baik saja._

Begitu aku berbalik, Helena melemparkan sesuatu padaku.

"Berikan padanya begitu kau bertemu dengannya lagi," katanya ceria, dengan senyum sebelum berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku menatap alat _make-up_ yang ia lemparkan. Ya, milik Ada.

Ia secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk kembali mengejarnya—dan aku hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku tak tahu kejutan apa lagi yang akan kujumpai.

.

.

.

**The End.**

** .**

** Huwaa alurnya cepet banget T.T'**

** Ngomong-ngomong… Minna-san udah main RE 6 belum?**

** Neko sih (pastinya) belum, maklum soalnya nggak punya xbox atau PS 3.**

** Jadi Neko nyari kesempatan di Youtube, deh. xD**

** Neko makin merasa Leon-Ada ini pasangan yang canon O_o. menurut minna-san gimana?**

** Okeeeey, terakhir Neko minta review-nya yah. Terimakasih **

** Note: Neko mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya sama author Red Apple790 . Terima kasih ya ^^**


End file.
